Rumor Has It
by MitchiChanLovesPocky
Summary: Tori is sick of Jade mistreating Beck all the time. So she finally sums up the courage to do something about it. One-shot. Song-fic.


Rumor Has It

by McLP

Summary:

Tori is sick of Jade mistreating Beck all the time. So she finally sums up the courage to do something about it. One-shot. Song-fic.

A/N: Inspired! By this song by the miss lovely Adele! Cheers on her grammy wins! Also this is my first song-fic so dont bash me too much,k?

_She, she ain't real,  
>She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,<br>She is a stranger,  
>You and I have history,<br>Or don't you remember?  
>Sure, she's got it all,<br>But, baby, is that really what you want?_

"What the fuck, Beck! You were totally staring at her during the whole class!" Jade practially shouted instead of keeping it between herself and her boyfriend, Beck.

"No, Jade. For the tenth time, I didnt stare at her." Beck spoke in a clam manner but if any of his friends knew him better. They all know that he is very frustrated by this point being confronted with the same accusation over and over as a weekly basis. Jade's jealousy ranks from innocent bystanders to girls who really has a crush on the boy. Who wouldnt have a crush on Beck? He's sexy, sensitive, and all around bad boy type. Tori seem to keep her crush in check because she didnt want Jade's rage directed towards her.

Tori cast a small supprotive smile towards Beck way and he also did but Jade caught them.

"What are you looking at Vega?" she sneer.

"N-nothing, just you know." she shrug her shoulders and try to look at something else other then Jade's face. The rest of her friends also looked away not wanting to be in the crosshairs of Jade's constant outlashes. Tori always wonder what was so great about her in the first place? Sure, she has her father's wealth and all. A great voice. And body. But she wasnt human in the least! She always yells, she always say something rude, and she does something to ruin Tori's life or get her kick out of Hollywood Arts. There wasnt any shred of pure innocence or emotion within her body or vocabulary. Sure, Jade had her moments but they came so quick it goes over in a flash as she quickly returns to her evil self. Tori wonder why Beck even mess with her in the first place.

"What is it Vega?" Jade taunt, a evil grin began to play on her face. Tori knew Jade was trying to lure her into some trap that would make her leave or even attempt to waste her breathe aruging with her. "If you got something smart to say, say it."

Before Tori could say something, Beck spoke for her.

"Look,Jade just leave Tori alone. She isnt doing anything."

"Why should I?" Her attention and unending wrath swirl back to her self-proclaimed boyfriend. "She's giving you that same look that slut gave you!"

"Whoa there, Jade." Andre held up one of his hands in a defensive manner. "Tori just wants you to stop aruging and getting upset over nothing thats all."

"Yeah," Robbie agreed as he tried to hold Rex, his puppet companion, in his lap. "You know how much Beck loves you to ever think the idea of cheating on you."

That didnt seem to ease Jade's mind as her death glare got more threatning by the minute, aiming towards the innocent geek and his imaginary friend.

"Looks like you did it now," the wooden puppet spoke. "You just dont know how to speak to women let alone give out realtionship advice."

"I think realtionships are just swell!" Cat exclaimed as she gave out a dreamy sigh and look off to somewhere that none of her friends seem to know what she was staring at.

Tori couldnt keep a smile from her face from her friends responses. Beck manage to chuckle while Andre and Rex shook their heads at Cat, who seem to giggle nonetheless. Jade glower seem to darken as she grab her books and her bag. She tug on Beck's hand that never seems to leave her's as she mutter something under her breathe. Beck followed with no opening arugement or statement on to where they were going. As the estrange couple pass Tori, Jade gave her a look that clearly reads: Better stay away from my man if you know whats good for you.

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,  
>She made a fool out of you,<br>And, boy, she's bringing you down,  
>She made your heart melt,<br>But you're cold to the core,  
>Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore,<em>

Tori found Beck the next day in the art room, alone. He seem to be working on some project that has been given to them which Tori has yet to accomplish. She enter quitely as she sneak up behind him and lightly press her fingers against his back. Beck jolted from his spot and quickly spun around, his face looked shock and angry but then form into a more relaxed, soft look.

"Hey," Tori waved shyly at him. "Whats up?"

"Nothing." Beck shrugged then went back to his project.

"Nothing?" Tori pry as she tried to peer over his shoulders only catching a glimp of his artwork, which was an oilpainting. But Beck's body shifted so that only Tori got a small glimpse of it. Tori pouted and cross her arms. "That doesnt look like nothing to me,Beck."

Again the small move of the shoulders as he pulled out a tarp from a table to cover the artwork from Tori's vision completly. A pout still remain on her face as she look to see Beck, his face was cover with a few paints along with his shirt and pants. Tori stiffle a giggle as she watch him attempt to wipe the evidence away. He shot her a mad playful look.

"What?"

"You look silly with oilpaints all over your face,handsome." she teased quickly putting her hand over her mouth to stop from more laughing fits to bust out.

Beck rolled his eyes as he search for papertowels, Tori help him with the search. The two later, finding the towels, are sitting across from each other wiping the pain from Beck's body.

"Shit not coming off," he mutter under his breathe as he scrub hard on his pants. He then let out a soft sigh. "Guess I will be late for another date with Jade."

"Date?" Tori wrinkled her nose. "I thought Jade cancel?"

"Cancel?" Beck experssion change from soft to hard, the tone of his voice sound hurt and mad all at once. "What do you mean she cancel?"

Tori knowing that she open her big mouth once again began to ball up the used papertowels in her hands as she explained.

"Well,well. I overheard a converation between her and Cat," she stammer as she tried to remember the story in truth. "She was going with her father to some dinner tonight."

"Bullshit!" the anger in tone made Tori almost fell off her chair. She only witness Beck being angry once or twice but aiming his hate either in heated arugements with Jade or towards someone else. " One, Jade cant stand her father let alone be near him the busy bastard. Two, Jade doesnt go to some fancy buisness dinners because it isnt her style. So which would come to Three, Jade didnt cancel. So whatever rumor you have heard its bullshit, Tori."

Tori wanted to say something her defense. She had heard the two talking about it and Jade being herself, saying how boring it would be but her father somehow convience her to go. It was never ok to listen into people's private conversations with someone else. Also it wasnt right to share that information making it a rumour thus making yourself a gossip. Tori mentally slap herself for doing the deed making Beck upset at the false information.

"I'm sorry,Beck." Tori gave off a sad look. "Its just thats what I have heard between them. I know it was bad to listen in but it was also bad telling you about it. Could you forgive me?"

Beck didnt let his glare ast for long as he stare into Tori's eyes that seem to hold some spell over him that Jade has. But Jade eyes was more meancing and demanding almost dominat while Tori's was soft and kind. Beck let out a sigh as he rub the back of his neck.

"Yeah, sorry if I came off as an ass." he apologized. The moment between them however was short-lived when Beck's phone began to vibrate, he quickly whip the phone out seeing Jade's name through the tiny screen. He flip it open to see that she has sent a text reading:

_**Hey, just wanted to text you to say I have my hands tie with a homework assignment,tonight.**_

_Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<br>Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<br>Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<br>Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<em>

Beck worried that something must have happen to his girlfriend,Jade. Not only did she tend to avoid him at every chance but when confronted she makes up excuses. Some that ranges to homework to housework. Beck was mostly in all of her classes so that excuse got tiring then she manage to whip up a new one to say she has taken up extra assignments to catch up. Now Beck knows Jade better then anyone in Holloywood Arts to know that she doesnt take anything serious unless it was to boost her ego or pride. When it comes to something like high grades, that wasnt the Jade-thing more like a Andre-thing or a Tori-thing or Robbie-thing. Jade never worries about her average grades or failing a test here or there.

Beck knew something was up. He couldnt quite put his finger on it but he is giving Jade the self of doubt. He is giving her the chance to come clean on whatever she is hiding from him. If the rumors are true about Jade then he has no choice but to cut it all off for good.

_She, is half your age,  
>But I'm guessing that's the reason that you stayed,<br>I heard you've been missing me,  
>You've been telling people things you shouldn't be,<br>Like when we creep out and she ain't around,  
>Haven't you heard the rumours?<br>_

Tori knew that seeing Beck spelled trouble for her. She really didnt care at the moment because of the rumors that circulate around the school. Beck was a bit stress out so Tori manage to swing by after-school in the Art room to talk or go by his house to spend some time. She didnt intend to fall in love with Beck or even admit to her feelings. Telling Beck that she loved her was signing her own death wish to be granted by the evil bitch herself. But oddly, making out with Beck in the privacy of the Art room. All of the fear of Jade and what she may do to her in the near future, all seem to melt away by the simple touch of his lips.

Admitting to her feelings, Tori havent felt so much alive ever since she has gotten here. Life was always complicated for her. She dated many guys but none of them seem to last or even hold a candle compare to Beck. He was just so, attractive in his own unique way. No wonder why, Jade tried to hold onto him for as long as she could. If Beck seems to slip from her grasp, she wouldnt know what she would do with the feel of his lips against hers or the touch of his strong hands brushing every bit of exposed skin and clothed fabric. In truth, Tori didnt want to lose Beck. She didnt want to see him be mistreated anymore. She didnt want him to be used by Jade and then forgotten like last week's 5 page paper assignment.

Tori loves Beck and Beck loves her too.

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,  
>You made a fool out of me,<br>And, boy, you're bringing me down,  
>You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,<br>But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,_

"I've heard Jade been sneaking out with other guys after school. None of them being Beck!"

"Really? I heard that Jade is dating chicks! Didnt know she swing that way."

"Maybe she swing both ways and having wild threesome sex sessions after school."

"I heard that Jade is doing some heavy drugs and that she is fooling around with her dealer."

"I think Jade is selling off her body to the streets since her daddy's money isnt good enough for her."

"I heard she was paying guys to come to her house to have sex with her! You should have heard all the noises coming from that house!"

"Yeah, mom filed a noise complaint last week and you should have seen the cops when they find out that Jade was throwing sex parties."

"Dude, you tottally should hook up with Jade. She doesnt like to have sex in only one place if you know what I mean?"

"Has anyone heard about Beck? I think he doesnt know yet."

"I heard that he caught her and thought it was hot so he let her keep doing it as long as she was ok of letting him watch."  
>"Ew! That is so wrong"<p>

"No, thats not true. I heard that he is also cheating with some other girl."

"Really who?"

"I think its that chick in Poetry class...whats her name?"

"No! He's dating me of course!"

"Yeah right, Cassie. In your dreams. I think Beck went gay."

"Shut up! You Lie!"

"I think Beck is seeing Tori Vega. You know that new girl?"

_Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<br>Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<br>Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<br>Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<em>

Beck heard the rumors and was confronted many times by them. He also know that Jade must of either heard them as well giving the simple reply of laughing it off or threatning the next person to come up to her with a bullshit rumor will be having a black eye. Beck denied every rumor up and down, day by day. But he lied about one rumor being the truth, him dating Tori Vega. Of course their budding realtionship has to stay sceret so Jade wont get word of it. Beck still pulls the silly facade of being her number one man but that mask is slowly slipping from his face. He couldnt keep this rumor at bay but he did it for the safety of Tori. He didnt want her reputation around school to be as troublesome as the girls that constantly doubts her or pick on her. He really didnt like the rumors he hear. Tori being up-tight about giving up sex. Tori being a lesbian. Tori only 'shoving out' if she was confronted with money. Beck hated those rumors.

The only time they had to themselves are afterschool in the art room or in his trailer home. Tori's sweet kisses always seem to take away the pain Beck was trying to heal from. Her sweet soft voice comforting him about the lost and betrayl of his ex-girlfriend. And Tori's warm body always being next to his. If only they can spend one night with each other, lying side to side. Sleeping in each other arms. Waking up to each other.

Maybe thats why his painting was of that forbidden dream but making their faces unknown and abstract. He called the painting "The Lost Lovers". Starring at his masterpiece that was deemed finish, Beck didnt know how to tell Tori that she was his inspiration all along.

_All of these words whispered in my ear,  
>Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear,<br>Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it,  
>People say crazy things,<br>Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it,  
>Just 'cause you heard it,<br>_

"I'm going to murder you, Vega!" Jade tried to lunge at Tori for what seem like the tenth time but both Andre and Robbie seem to got a hold of her. "You fucking slut! You slept with Beck! I am going to make your life here a living hell! "

Torri didnt seem phased at this, of course her threats was more truthful this time but Tori couldnt find it in her mind or body to show off fear for the angry girl that struggle in-between her friend's grasp.

It seems that once rumors about her and Beck being spotted at a local cafe, kissing and holding hands. Picture proofs and video footage was sent to every phone in Hollywood Arts. Cat being the complete ditz that she is, showed Jade in complete giddiness not knowing that she has let Hell broke lose. Seemingly to any bystanders until Jade finally corner Tori at her locker.

"Let go of me! I just want to stratch her eyes out!" Jade screamed as her black nails claw at nothing but air. Cat now scared squeak and jump behind Tori for protection. Tori should be mad at Cat but she was just out of it plus it was a waste of time telling the girl how sceret realtionships work. Tori got nothing to blame then herself for going out on a actual date with Beck.

"Just let the bitch go!" Rex manage to speak as he too seem to be holding her back seeing that he was attach to Robbie's arm. " Its not like everyday you see two girls ripping their clothes off in board daylight!"

"Dude, this is not the time to get a hard on." Andre shot a look at the now flush Robbie.

"Thats not me! Thats him!" he whined as Jade put a hand to his face making his glasses slip off. "I dont think like that!"

"He wish he would think like that or else I wouldnt be having a afternoon-wood right now!" Rex shouted. Tori couldnt help but twist her lips in a smile which infuriated Jade even further.

"Whats so funny, you slut!" she spatted.

"Nothing." Tori vaguely shrug her shoulders. "I just find your attempt to 'murder me', is a sad one. You cant kill me, Jade. You have been avoiding Beck for almost 3 weeks and you want to act like he's your property now?"  
>"He's my boyfriend!"<p>

"Yeah, so I've heard." Tori rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Look, Jade. I'm not scare of you anymore so whatever you try to do or attempt to do to me during the rest of the school year. You should really think that if its going to be worth the time. I'm tired of being scared shitless to a person that cant stay committed to a realtionship let alone act like she's in one."

"What. Did. You. Just. Say." Jade face turning beet red as she tried even harder to get out of the three man hold.

"You know, Tori. This isnt working so by all means, run." Andre said to his friend in concern. He didnt want any harm to come to the girl but with Jade, he didnt want to be hospitilized either.

"Whats going on?" Beck turned the corner to see his present girlfriend, his ex-girlfriend, and his friends. He didnt like the scene that was going on and he didnt like that Jade was trying to beat up Tori.

"Jade and Tori are going to fight!" Cat squeak from behind Tori. "Rex and Robbie also have a hard on because they want to see them rip their clothes off!"

"Not true!" Robbie closed his eyes and aruged back.

Beck still hold his angry glare but raise his eyebrow over the whole Rex and Robbie situation. Jade then broke free from their grasp and turn to Beck, she raise a hand to smack him but he caught it in mid-swing. She spatted in his face knowing that his other hands was carrying his schoo books.

"Cute, Jade. Real cute." He let go of her hand as he wipe the spit from his eye.

"You screwing her?" she pointed a accusing finger at Tori never leaving her gaze from Beck. Beck shrug his shoulders and stuff both hands in his pockets.

"So, what if I am?" he replied coolly. "Isnt none of your buisness anyways like I am none of yours."

"Wh-what?" Jade look at him in shock, cant believing what she was hearing.

"You heard me." He held his glare. "Its over, Jade. I'm done with this. I'm done with you avoiding me and not telling me the truth. I have heard a ton of shit from other people but you havent clear your name. So you know what? I'm through."

Jade stood their mouth agape as she tried to figure out what excuse to give. She couldnt lose Beck. She couldnt! She tried to reach for him but he slap her hands away and move towards Tori, taking her hands into his. It was enough for Jade to crumble into a sobbing heap while the two new couple walked aaway leaving their friends to pick up the pieces.

_Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<br>Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<br>Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<br>Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<br>Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<br>Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<br>Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<em>

But rumour has it he's the one I'm leaving you for.


End file.
